


RAID KILLS BUGS DEAD!

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: The challenge word was "girth".The Winchesters have seen weird before. This moves weird over the line to WTF.





	RAID KILLS BUGS DEAD!

It stood at least eight feet tall; its girth was massive. Thick, reddish-brown fur covered it from head to clawed feet; long, curved fangs protruded from its maw.

Inside the hide, Dean hissed, “Sammy, are you sure?” 

Bobby says so.”

Dean chewed his lip nervously. “I don’t like it.”

“Shhh!“

“This is stupid!” 

The creature turned towards them, snarling.

“Oh, crap.” Sam jerked two cans of Raid out of his jacket and thrust one at his brother.

As the two stepped out to face the monster, bug spray at the ready, Dean growled, “If Bobby’s wrong, I’m kicking your ass!”


End file.
